


Ghost of You

by kingsmanstories



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories





	Ghost of You

Seven days, twelve hours and forty-five minutes.

That’s how long it’d been since you’d received the news. It hadn’t quite sunken in yet, that the love of your life, your husband, had gone. You half-expected to still wake up next to him every morning, that this was all some kind of twisted dream. Yet, every morning you woke, frantically checking the bed for him, and every time there was no sign. It broke you.

Sleep was something that came little and not so often. Not so much nightmares, it was more your own thoughts, your own demons keeping you awake. Sometimes, you just didn’t feel tired at all. Some nights, like this particular night, you just slept heavily and blocked out the world, and your reality for a little while. 

Your slumber was disturbed, and you opened your heavy eyes. It took you a moment to register the noise you could hear from downstairs, and you couldn’t quite believe your ears. 

Downstairs in the living room, there was an upright piano against one of the walls. You learned as a child, so did Hamish, so it made sense to have one in the house. The both of you played from time-to time, and it was the entertainment at Christmas time in particular. 

Pulling yourself from your bedsheets, you creeped down the stairs. The playing became louder and more apparent as you got closer. As soon as you recognised the song, you let out a tearless sob. It was Take Me Home, Country Roads.

At this point, you almost ran into the living room and towards the piano. You stared in awe, the keys moved as if someone was playing. Tears were running down your cheeks now and your body shook. You wasn’t scared, you was far from it. This was Hamish, your Hamish.

“Take me home, country roads, to the place I belong…” you began to sing through your sobs. Every time you paused your singing, the piano stopped too, as if it was waiting for you. Sitting yourself down on the piano stool, you hovered your hands above the moving keys. Maybe, just maybe, it would be like holding his hand again.

When the song finally came to an end, you sobbed harder. It was like every emotion, every feeling, everything from the past week was coming to the surface. It was sinking in now, you felt it. How you’d kept it in for a week, you didn’t know. 

You slept in the living room that night. You wanted to feel close to him again, you wanted to feel like he was here. The next morning, you woke up to a familiar noise, and wondered if you’d been dreaming after the night’s events. Sitting up, you glanced at the piano.

Hamish was playing for you again.

Annie’s Song by John Denver was the song that was played as you woke up, and it was the song you both had your first dance to on your wedding day. For the first time a week, you had the energy and motivation to get up, get yourself dressed, have a shower, brush your teeth, and make yourself breakfast. 

Since you had the news, you’d never had the energy nor motivation to do any of those things. You had closure now, and the piano played all morning long.

Hamish never did leave you.


End file.
